King Copprick (LD Stories)
Formerly Prince Copprick, this child-king is cocky, comical, and mildly narcissistic - he resembles the traits of Brainy, Vanity, and Jokey Smurf. He does not appear until Season 11, but is mentioned in Season 10 in a late episode. Background Information His mother passed away shortly after giving birth to Copprick, so he never knew her. He was raised by his father - and occasionally his older sister - and despite being royalty and having everything a boy could want, all the riches in the world could never bring back his mother. He is very close to his father, and they have always done everything together from fishing to drafting new proclamations. Relationship with Falla He and his sister never got along growing up - in fact, it wasn't uncommon for their fighting to stop by any means less than being physically pulled apart. However, there were times where they got along: if one was sick, their bickering would be at a "cease fire". Most often if he ''was sick, Falla would tend to him like a mother. This never lasted long enough to patch up their differences - he thought of her as an airheaded idealist when they were little, and he still thinks this today. He claimed the throne instead of her when their father passed away; he revelled in the fact that he was superior to her. When he took power, his first order of business was to lock her up for protesting his ruling. After realizing she had escaped before his plan was carried out, he decided to let her live so long as she never returned. Since then he has not heard from her, nor has he cared; his main objective is to keep his throne and take care of his homeland. Role in the Story He makes a debut appearance in the third sequel story to ''The Reluctant Dark Knight, which is nameless as of date, when Falla is ready to come home for the first time in many years. When he hears of her approaching, he places obstacles in her path - soldiers, traps, etc. - and resists her efforts however possible. Will he conquer? By the time they meet again, several years has passed and he is a young teenager - likewise, she is an adult. It is discovered that although he has publicized his sister as his enemy, he has always loved her because she is family and his only family aside from their grandfather who has been his personal advisor since he took power. Appearance Copprick has red-orange hair with bangs that flip up and is cut short in the back. He has pale skin, standard black eyes, a thin figure, and stands about 3'6" in American measurement. He wears a fancy red velvet, fur-trimmed, gold-finished crown which matches the staff he carries around from time to time - both symbolize his authority. His light green tunic reaches his knees and wrists with fur trimming on the edges, and his darker sleeves are puffy (the same as Pyro and Glacia have). His leggings are yellow, shoes are dark green, and his fur-trimmed cape - worn only when he is out in public - is black with a yellow medal holding it over his shoulders. When he grows up in the sequel story he is taller, slightly more masculine, and wiser (intellectually and morally) yet he maintains his vices: vanity and narcisism. He also maintains or gains several virtues: humor, courage, and empathy. His outfit changes minimally, too, exchanging his black cape for a fur-less yellow capelet that he wears more frequently, and his tunic gains a black waist band and front cut. Voice Actor(s) Dee Bradley Baker would best represent Copper - he is known for being Numbuh 4 (and various other voices) on Codename: Kids Next Door, and Steve Smith from American Dad. As a teenager and adult, however, someone closer to Scott Bakula - known for his work on Star Trek ''and being the voice of Danny in ''Cats Don't Dance - would be more suitable. Trivia *He is in the same age range as Peewit and Scruple (9-12); he is 10 years old, and 14 in the second picture. *Though he refuses to admit it, he sometimes misses his big sister. *He never knew their mother because she died giving birth to him, and she is the only thing he really wants in the world. As a result, he is rather close-minded about letting women into his life. Category:Royal Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Humans Category:Males Category:RDK Stories Category:Royal Category:Characters